


Autumn Romance

by Hydrogenuine11 (CelestialBound)



Category: USS (Canada Band)
Genre: College AU, Fluff, Halloween, IRL ship, Jashley, M/M, Ubiquitous Synergy Seeker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialBound/pseuds/Hydrogenuine11
Summary: With an annoying dorm room neighbor, Ash didn't expect them to ever get together. Yet Jason sort of predicted it.





	Autumn Romance

It was cold, autumn morning and exams were near. Ash had to get his shit together and study before the tests. He needed to stay focused. So where was a reasonable place to study? The library of course. He just hoped no one was there to distract him. He’d usually find himself staring at random guys and start daydreaming. He’d study in his dorm room but his neighbors would blast music all day. He’d do the same but with headphones like a decent person. He went into the library and looked for a computer. All full. He stood around, waiting for someone to get off. Then someone got up and left the room. He studied the person and it was his dorm room neighbor. He seemed like he was in a rush. Ash sat down at the computer and noticed that he left his USB drive stuck in the computer. He was already gone so he couldn’t return it right away. He considered clicking on the files shown from the drive, but figured it was probably weird porn and he didn’t want to be seen opening that in the library. Instead he researched for his paper that was due that Friday. Of course, with all the people in the library, he’d find himself looking around, clearly bored of his studies and more interested in the cute boys all around him. He’d like his neighbor more if he didn’t blast music all night.

 

He sighed. He wondered how long he should wait at the library just to see whatever was on that USB drive. Surely it didn’t matter  _that_ much to him. But curiosity got the best of him and he ended up waiting all  _day_ just for everyone to head back to their dorms. He only had a few minutes before the library closed but it was enough time to check what his neighbor had hidden away. It only took a minute to load up, and he expected either school documents or nsfw content. What he found however was… Much more interesting than he expected.

 

He found pictures of himself. They were just pictures of him reading books or studying for school, and were taken without his knowledge.

 

“The hell…” He half-mumbled.

 

‘  _Is he some kind of stalker?’_ He thought.

 

Did they get off on the wrong foot or something? Or was he really that interesting? He didn’t think either of those were the case. After all he was nice to everyone, despite disagreements. And he wasn’t exactly the most intriguing person on campus. He just studied and listened to music really… Nothing that interesting. And this was from his obnoxious neighbor? The least expected person to be into him at all. He honestly thought the loud music was to purposely annoy him. He wasn’t sure why though. He’d have to confront him about it soon enough, but he wasn’t sure how.

 

He gathered his things and took the USB drive with him, then headed back to his room. He lied down on the bed and tossed the USB drive from hand to hand, staring up at the ceiling wondering how to go about this. Surely it wasn’t a situation that needed the school staff involved. Just a weird mishap that he could handle on his own... If he knew what to say. He decided for now it would be a tomorrow problem. For tonight, he’d just sleep like the usual, and pretend nothing happened. That’s what he thought would happen at least. Instead he was plagued by worries of what could happen. He ended up falling asleep around 4 am which meant he only got 4 hours of sleep.

 

He just noticed that his neighbor didn’t blast music at all last night. Yet ironically he still didn’t get any sleep. This caused him to be in a bad mood, which forced him up and at his neighbor’s door around 9 am. He knocked on the door hard and then froze. He didn’t come up with what to say yet.

 

He never got a good glance at his nextdoor roommate but when he did he immediately regretted coming over. He was totally attracted to him and his dorky smile the instant the door opened and was greeted by the optimistic brunette.

 

“Hey there.”

 

Ash’s voice cracked, “H-hey.”

 

“Something you need?”

 

Ash paused. He wasn’t sure if he should bring up the USB drive now or not.

 

“O-oh nothing.. I just wanted to meet you.. My dorm room is just next door to yours..”

 

“Oh! Well welcome to the campus. My name is Jason, feel free to call me Jay for short if you’d like.”

 

“I’m Ashley--” He thought twice, “Ash. Just call me Ash.”

 

“Ash.. I like it. It fits.”

 

“Thanks.. Look, uhm, I found this..” He brought out the USB drive and handed it to him, “I found it in the library and watched you leave..”

 

“Did you look at it?”

 

“What? No?” That was a horrible attempt at a lie and Jason could tell.

 

“I see.. That makes this awkward…”

 

“May I ask why there’s secret pictures of me on there?”

 

“Well, I guess you have the right to know.. But first, can I ask you out for coffee? I’ll explain it all.”

 

“Like, right now?”

 

“If you want.”

 

“Sure…”

 

“Alright just let me get dressed, I’ll knock on your door in a few minutes.”

 

Ash just now realized Jason wasn’t even wearing casual clothes but a tiger-print onesie. He bit back a laugh and nodded, then headed back to his room. How did he not see that before? God, what a weirdo… A cute one though…

 

He soon heard a knock on his door and opened it to see that warm smile again.

 

“Ready?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

They both left and headed out to the nearby coffee shop just outside campus. While walking across the street, Jason instinctively held Ash’s hand and rushed across with him. Jason let go with a soft apology,

 

“Sorry, instinct..”

 

Ash wondered how sheltered he must be for a grown man to instinctively hold another man’s hand just to cross the street. But he was more shaken by the fact that his hand was so  _warm._ He wanted to hold it again, fighting back the urge to intertwine his fingers with Jason’s.

 

Jason opened the door for Ash and they both entered the shop. They were selling pumpkin spice lattes and of course Jason had to order one, and Ash just went with a regular ice coffee. They chose a booth next to the window and Jason was soon blowing on his drink to cool it down. His hands wrapped around the cup like he was holding onto it for dear life. Ash chuckled and took a sip from his own drink.

 

Then he reminded himself of why they were there.

 

“So, can you explain to me why you stalked me?”

 

Jason stopped blowing on his drink and took a sip, then put the cup back down,

 

“Stalked is quite a strong word… More like… Admired from afar.”

 

“Uh huh..”

 

Ash could tell he was nervous. He tapped his drink with one hand anxiously,

 

“Well, admired really is the word I’d choose… Basically, I broke my roommates camera and had to go down to a store and get it fixed. And while I was on my way back I saw you and… I had to capture it. You looked so calm and focused. Something about your aura just seemed so right. And of course I couldn’t just keep those pictures on there so I moved them to the USB.”

 

“So why was it in the school computer?”

 

“Eh.. Uhm.. Motivation for studying?”

 

Ash looked at him like he wasn’t quite believing his story.

 

“It’s the truth!” Jason exclaimed, “Your demeanor was inspiring in a way, I guess.. You helped me finish my essay on social sciences.”

 

“Social sciences? Wait.. Due friday, correct?”

 

“Yeaaah…”

 

“Are we in the same class?”

 

“You… Didn’t know?”

 

“No…”

 

“See, that’s what I mean! You’re so focused on school that you didn’t even notice me.”

 

“Actually.. About that..” Ash scratched his head.

 

“What?”

 

“I’m usually not focused on school at all. Usually thinking about.. Things… Other than school.”

 

“Oh. Like what?”

 

Ash paused, knowing he couldn’t just blurt out “BOYS”. Nah, he’d have to come up with something else.

 

“Music…”

 

“Oh I love music!”

“Yeah, I could tell with the midnight parties happening next door.”

 

“Oh.. Sorry about that.. Is it really that loud?”

 

‘  _Is it really that loud? Is he deaf or something?!’_ Ash had thought to himself, but kept his composure in a proper response,

 

“Yeah, it is.. But I usually just keep my headphones on so it’s alright.”

 

 _‘It’s alright? Ash, you’ve been complaining about this ever since it started and now you’re letting it go?’_ Ash was conflicted with his inner self. He couldn’t believe he was really just going soft for this irresponsible stalker! After all, his story seemed too… Innocent. But that’s exactly what he saw when he looked into those gleeful eyes. Innocence. It was somewhat irritating.. Yet attractive. He wanted to explore Jason’s optimism more. It’d help with his depression to be around someone who seemed genuinely happy.

 

Jason was drinking his latte and Ash leaned back with a sigh.

 

“Is something wrong?” Jason asked.

 

“It’s just way too early.” He sipped.

 

“Yeah, I feel ya.”

 

They sat in an awkward silence as they both drank their coffee. Jason wanted to say something but wasn’t sure how to break the ice. Suddenly, he spoke what came to mind.

 

“Your face is nice.”

 

“What?”

 

“I-- I mean… Ice… How’s the ice.. Coffee... Yeah...”

 

Ash blinked then gave a questioning glare, “It’s.. Alright.”

 

Jason nodded like an idiot and tried to sip his drink as a way to act natural but there wasn’t anything left in the cup. Then he heard a mutter come from Ash.

 

“Well your face is nice too…”

 

Jason smiled, “Wait really?”

 

“I didn’t say anything.”

 

“Yeah you did, I heard you.”

 

“No you didn’t.”

 

“You said--”

 

“I gotta get ready for class--”

 

Ash got up quickly and Jason tried to say something but was cut off by him as he rushed out the store. Jason sat back down, figuring it’d be useless to try and stop him. He stared at the iced coffee that sat across from him. He knew what Ash said. He heard it clearly. It was a compliment…It was a simple thing but nonetheless it meant a lot to him. Jason beamed at the thought that Ash found him attractive. He didn’t know anything about Ash yet but he already knew he was the one. He couldn’t explain how or why but he just felt it.

 

He got up to leave and noticed something in Ash’s seat. It was his phone. He made sure to grab it on his way out to give it back the next time they met up. He brought it back to his room and lied down on his bed, staring at the black screen. He knew he shouldn’t look through it.

 

‘  _It’s probably locked anyways..’_ He thought as he poked the home button.

 

The screen lit up and there was no password. He hesitated but his finger slid across the screen automatically from the endless amount of times he did it for his own phone. His eyes widened. He didn’t mean to do that. But here he was inside a part of Ash’s world which he longed to be a part of. He wanted to explore his photos, apps, notes, reminders, but what drew him in was his contacts. He just wanted to make sure Ash didn’t have a girlfriend or a crush. As long as Ash was single then that meant he had a chance of asking him out. He opened the contacts list and scrolled slowly through, making sure not to accidentally call someone or miss any important nicknames or emojis that would give off a significant other. He held his breath unconsciously the entire time and rushed to the end before breathing again. Fortunately there was nothing.

 

He added his own name onto the contacts list with his number, and made sure to add a little heart emoji next to it. He added a note on his contact information too,

 

‘  _Come to me anytime you want. I’m always free to chat! I assure you that I don’t bite._

_Love, your dorm room neighbor. :) ‘_

 

His fingers stopped typing and he bit his lip. Was the ‘love’ part too much? Was the heart too much? The smiley face? The whole message seemed to be over-the-top but he wanted Ash to know that he was genuinely welcome to talk to him. He wanted them to be closer. And for that, he should stop now before he made Ash more uncomfortable. So he turned the phone off and made sure to text Ash.

 

He stopped.

 

“Fucking idiot.” He said to himself as he remembered that Ash couldn’t receive texts because duh, he didn’t have a cell phone.

 

He’d have to wait until Ash came back to his room. Whenever that’d be…

 

His own cell phone buzzed. He was late for class.

 

“Oh fuck!” He shouted, immediately grabbing his bag then running out the door.

He went to his classes and at the end of the day was the shared class of his and Ash’s. He sat in the back like he usually did and watched as Ash came in and sat down in the front as usual. He whispered his name loudly but was being blatantly ignored. He groaned.

 

“Ash! I know you can hear me!”

 

Still no answer.

 

He pulled a paper from his bag, crumpled it up, and threw it at the back of Ash’s head.

 

Ash turned around, glaring at him.

 

Jason gave a shy smile and then called out, “Come here!”

 

“Why?” Ash replied.

 

“I have your phone!”

 

Ash’s eyes widened for a moment and he quickly got up and got to the back of the classroom.

 

“What is this, middle school?”

 

“Sorry, you left it on our date.”

 

“Date?” He asked while taking the phone from Jason’s hand.

 

“Yeah, or whatever you want to call it. Speaking of which, I wanted to ask you on another one..”

 

“Another what?”

 

“Date.”

“It wasn’t a date.”

 

“Get-together. Coffee break. Whatever. Wanna go out with me again?”

 

“K-keep your voice down..”

 

“Is that a yes?”

 

Ash urged himself to say no, but Jason’s lit up eyes had their hold over him.

 

“F-fine.. But class is starting so don’t bother me during it.” He warned, about to walk back to his seat.

 

But then the teacher walked in and told everyone to sit down, so he was stuck with Jason the entire class.

 

Surprisingly though, Jason was ridiculously studious. He was paying more attention than Ash was and seemed to understand everything the professor was saying. Ash felt dumb compared to him. Jason noticed him struggling and whispered,

 

“Feel free to copy me.”

 

Jason slid his paper closer towards Ash, allowing him to see his answers. Ash wanted to decline but he really needed the explanations that Jason had written down in his own notes. As Ash was copying down Jason’s notes, Jason took another piece of paper and started writing something completely separate from school. He slid the paper towards him and Ash read it, almost mumbling the words aloud.

 

‘  _Your eyes resemble the sky_

_And your smile the sun,_

_I’m not sure how to write poems,_

_But it seems like you already are one.’_

 

Ash looked at Jason who was looking away, eyes directed towards the board.

 

“Jason, what’s this supposed to mean?” He whispered.

 

“Whatever you want it to mean.”

 

Ash opened his mouth to speak but they were shushed by the professor. Ash re-read the poem while glancing towards Jason who was paying his attention back to the lecture. He was focused the rest of the class, which sort of irritated Ash. When the lecture was done and everyone was leaving, Ash decided to ask him again.

 

“What’s it mean?”

 

Jason just smiled while packing up his notes.

 

Ash pushed it, “You can’t just give a guy a poem and not expect him to be weirded out by it.”

 

“Odd, you don’t seem weirded out by it, more like curious.”

 

“I-I’m not.. You’re missing the point.”

 

“No, you’re missing the point.”

 

“Fine. Then tell me the point of it.”

 

“The point is, what would you like to do on our date?”

 

“It’s not a date--”

 

“I’m thinking of going to a movie. Anything you’d like to see?”

 

“Jason, this isn’t--”

 

“They’ll be having tons of new horror movies out for Halloween. How about it?”

 

“Yeah sure..”

 

He led the way out of the classroom and Ash followed along, “If the theater isn’t to your liking we can always rent a movie too.”

 

“Either way is fine.”

 

“Sure you don’t want to pick?”

 

“Yeah you choose.”

 

Ash was too busy ruminating over Jason’s intentions. It was clear that Jason liked him. But why? He really hasn’t done anything special.

 

Jason went on about what movies he wanted to see and their options.

 

“What do you think we should see?”

 

“Whatever you want.”

 

“You okay?” Jason was concerned over Ash’s mundane replies.

 

Ash paused, “Why do you want to hang out with me so much?”

 

Jason stopped in his tracks which made Ash stop as well.

 

“Well… You’re cute.” He continued walking like it was nothing.

 

Meanwhile Ash was stuttering, trying to get the words out, “Y-you can’t just call a guy cute--”

 

Jason turned around while walking backwards, “Why not?”

 

Ash sped up his pace to catch up as Jason swiveled on his feet to turn around again.

 

“Because it’s…”

 

“It’s…?”

 

“That’s gay.”

 

“Hell yeah it is.”

 

“Wait, you’re--?”

 

Jason chuckled, “Yeah, is that a bad thing?”

 

“No! It’s just… I was not expecting such a straightforward answer…”

 

“I’ve been flirting with you since we met, Ash.”

 

“Yeah I know…”

 

“You’re not that straight yourself though, are you?”

 

“...Is it that obvious?”

 

“If I’m to be honest, I saw you eyeing my ass just a few minutes ago.”

 

“I was not!”

 

Jason laughed, “I’m just kidding with you, dude.”

 

The cold air hit their faces as soon as they stepped outside of the hallway. There were orange and red leaves scattered about the sidewalk and there’d be an occasional crunch as they stepped across them. Besides the smell of the cold crisp air, there was the scent of coffee. The sky was overcast and Ash shivered as the wind blowed through his hair. Jason took off his scarf and wrapped it around Ash, then smiled gently.

 

“I’ll ask my roommate if they’ll be out tonight or not, if so we can just rent a movie and stay in.”

 

“Cheapskate huh?”

 

“Yeah yeah, I already spent most of my money on our coffees.”

 

“I was just kidding.”

 

“Oh. Well, that’s embarrassing.”

 

“Well you have more than I do.”

 

“I have around sixty dollars right now.”

 

Ash patted his pockets, “I have student debt.”

 

They both laughed and kept walking. Jason got a reply from his roommate which meant that Ash and him had the room to themselves for the night. They decided to walk to a nearby store off campus to rent a movie but there wasn’t anything worth getting. So they headed back to Jason’s dorm room and picked out a movie on Netflix instead.

 

Ash was looking through his phone as Jason was making popcorn.

 

“Extra butter?” Jason asked while getting out a stick of butter from the mini fridge.

 

“If you want.”

 

“Tons of butter it is.”

 

Ash eyed him as he took three tablespoons of butter and melted them in the microwave,

 

“That’s… A shitton.”

 

Jason took the butter out and poured it all over the popcorn.

 

“Aaaand now we’re gonna die from butter.” Ash continued.

Jason plopped down next to Ash on one of the beds, which Ash assumed was Jason’s. They started the movie and they ended up finishing the popcorn not even twenty minutes into the movie. Ash had earlier said horror movies didn’t scare him but by a half an hour into the film he was holding onto Jason’s hand out of fear. Jason was preoccupied by Ash’s adorable behavior and wasn’t even paying attention to the movie anymore. He’d occasionally glance over to Ash and smile. He thought about how soft and warm Ash’s hand was and squeezed it. Ash noticed this and met his eyes. They eyed each other’s lips and slowly leaned in.

 

Just barely inches away from each other’s faces, they were so close to sharing their first kiss. Until a loud crash from the tv interrupted them as Ash jumped back and held onto his chest.

 

“Jesus christ..” Ash exclaimed, putting his hand back down.

 

“I can turn the tv off and we can try it again..”

 

“Nah let’s finish this. I’m intrigued.”

 

“Darn. Can I at least keep holding your hand?”

 

Ash entwined his fingers with Jason’s and rested his head on Jason’s shoulder. He was cuddled up close and Jason wanted to just hold him closer and hug him tight, but he refrained so they could finish the film. The film ended pretty badly and Ash was on the verge of passing out, slurring his speech as Jason asked if he wanted to go back to his own room.

 

“I’m good.. Just..” Ash mumbled.

 

“You sure?”

 

Ash yawned and nodded, “Just stay..”

 

“Well okay then.. I’ll let you sleep.” Jason tried to get up off the bed so he could sleep in the other bed but Ash held onto his arm.

 

“I said stay… Please…”

 

“Oh... Alright.” Jason sat back down on the bed and lied next to Ash.

 

Ash used him as a body pillow, wrapping his legs around him and resting his head against him. Jason tried talking to him but Ash was already asleep, breathing calmly as his eyes were closed.

 

“Good night, Ash.”

 

***

 

Ash woke up first, then shook Jason awake as well.

 

“What?” Jason said yawning.

 

“What time is it?”

 

“I don’t know.. Time to go back to bed…”

 

Ash looked around the bed for his phone and then looked to the floor where it lay. He reached for it and clicked the home button but it was dead. He groaned and asked where the charger was. Jason mumbled so Ash just had to find it himself. He found it on the desk and plugged it in. He sat back in bed and Jason whined for him to go back to sleep.

 

“I have to know what time it is because of class.”

 

“Ugghhh fuck school..”

 

Ash waited around for his phone to startup and when it did the time read 10:40 am.

 

“Ah shit I already missed one of my classes.”

 

“Just say you’re sick.”

 

“I have an exam--”

 

Jason mumbled something again and Ash went over to hear him better.

 

“What?”

 

Jason grabbed Ash’s hand and pulled him back down onto the bed.

 

“Sleep with me.”

 

“I already did. You can’t lie in bed all day.”

 

“Yes I can.. And I want you to lie in bed with me. Come onnn.. You need a break.”

 

“Fine.. But if I get in trouble it’s your fault.” Ash collapsed onto the bed.

 

“Good..” Jason grabbed a hold of Ash’s hand and squeezed it tightly.

 

“I guess I could technically say I slept with you.” Jason said.

 

Ash blushed and pushed him away, “You ruined it.”

 

“Nooooo!” Jason grabbed him and pulled him into a bear hug, “You’re mine nowww.”

 

Ash tried shoving him away but Jason was surprisingly stronger than him.

 

“Jesus, do you lift or something?”

 

“Nah I just do a lot of headstands.”

 

“Headstands? Why?”

 

“Well why not?”

 

“You’re so weird.”

 

Jason smiled, “You like it.”

 

Ash couldn’t help but smile back, “Alright maybe I do.”

 

Jason leaned in to kiss Ash’s nose.

 

“Does this mean we’re dating?” Jason asked.

 

“Maybe.. Ask me out and find out.”

 

“Alright well, will you go out with me?”

 

Ash hummed, “Hmmm.. No.”

 

“Awh what?!”

 

“I’m just kidding. Of course you idiot.”

 

“Good.” Jason kissed his forehead this time, “I’m dating the cutest boy in the world.”

 

“No, I am.”

 

Jason grinned at him, “My boyfriend is a million times more cuter than yours. Wait no, a billion times.”

 

“Oh shut up.” Ash laughed.

 

“Oh hey Ash, I wanted to ask you something.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Would you want to go to a Halloween party with me this weekend?”

 

“Oh yeah it is Halloween soon isn’t it... Sure.”

 

“You’ll have to dress up. Maybe we could do couple costumes.”

 

“What do you have in mind?” Ash moved his arm up so he could rest his head on on his hand.

 

“I don’t know.. We’ll have to look some up online maybe.”

 

“Wait a second, are you sure you want to be open about our relationship? What if we get hate for it?”

 

“Dude, everyone already knows I’m gay. I own a sparkly jacket and listen to ‘Born This Way’ on repeat.”

 

Ash smiled but then gave a slight frown, “I don’t think I’m ready for that yet.”

 

“Well,” Jason gave a small sigh, “I hate to break this to you but my roommate already saw us sleeping together so it’s not going to be much of a secret.”

 

“Shit… Though I guess it’s about time I got out of the closet..”

 

“That’s the spirit! We can be happy and gay together! Couple costumes!”

 

“I don’t know if I wanna dress up yet.”

 

“It’s mandatory for the party. It won’t be that bad.”

 

Ash groaned. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to deal with the poking questions towards him and Jason while at the party. Or in general. He’d wait for Jason to come up with a costume and just roll with it and hope it’s not too obvious. But at least they were together now. That’s all that really mattered now. Jason seemed like such a sweetheart. Just the other day he was upset at this almost complete stranger for having photos of him and now they were officially dating. A lot can happen within a day or so. He was thankful for it however. Maybe it was destiny or fate or something. He sure hoped so at least. He didn’t feel like being alone anymore. Just having someone next to him felt relieving.

He closed his eyes, hoping he could fall back asleep again. Ever since he started college he hasn’t had good sleep. He’d either wake up in the middle of the night, have nightmares, or be plagued by insomnia. But last night he slept so… Peacefully. Maybe it was from total exhaustion from studying, or maybe it was having Jason with him. Whatever the reason, he wanted to take advantage of it and go back into that dreamless state where he didn’t have to overthink about his life.

 

Jason was staring at the ceiling, he insinuated that he wanted to sleep but he really didn’t want to. Instead he just wanted an excuse to be with Ash a bit longer. He was so excited to get to know him better. He wanted to know every bit of him. He was already sure he was going to love every bit of him. He wasn’t sure if he himself believed in fate, but Ash made it seem possible.

 

***

 

It was Halloween night, and Jason had finally decided what his costume was going to be. Of course, he went with the most cliché idea. He was going as Jason from Friday the 13th. He knew Ash wasn’t going to dress up and didn’t want to force him out of his comfort zone, so he went ahead and decided this himself. He got his costume all ready and went along over to Ash’s room, knocking on the door and hiding against the wall to scare Ash. When Ash opened the door Jason jumped out with a mixture of a yell and a growl. Ash held onto his chest comically,

 

“Oh no! Someone help this poor damsel in distress!”

 

“You’re already playing your part! Awesome!”

 

“My part?”

 

“Well I figured since you didn’t have a costume, you’d be my victim instead. It’s mandatory, remember?”

 

“I completely forgot about that… Sorry.”

 

“It’s fine! It’ll all work out. Maybe just splash some fake blood on ya and we’ll be all set. Here I have some red makeup.” He guided Ash back to his room and sat him down on one of the beds, taking out some makeup and a brush. He guided the brush slowly against Ash’s face. Ash tried to move but giggled,

 

“That tickles.”

 

“Ah don’t move! I didn’t buy makeup remover so I have to get this right. Just a blood splatter and we’re good.”

 

Ash let him glide the brush across and he felt like kissing him. He was so close to giving in, after all he was so close to Ash’s face. He pulled back before he could, then told him to close his eyes so he could add some setting spray. Once that was done, Ash opened his eyes as Jason handed him a handheld mirror.

 

“Nice.” Ash said simply.

 

“A worthy victim I must say.”

 

“It’s a pleasure.”

 

Jason lifted Ash’s hand and kissed it like a prince. Ash knew it was comedic but couldn’t help his heart from skipping a beat.

 

“Well, shall we go?” Jason said, getting up from the ground and holding out a hand for Ash.

 

Ash took his hand and stood up and they headed out. The party was being held at someone’s house, and Ash didn’t know them at all. To Jason, it was his roommate’s friend. The house was crowded and when they arrived there were people everywhere, including outside. Many people held red solo cups and were talking and laughing. Ash felt a panic arise in his chest and Jason seemed to notice this, holding on to Ash’s hand just for a brief moment before they walked inside. Jason was greeted by a few people, which once again, Ash didn’t know any of them. Jason was gleeful per usual, making jokes and smiling to everyone. Ash just lied low, acting like Jason’s shadow, following him around and not saying anything. Suddenly, Jason introduced Ash to a couple of friends, bringing him over next to him and showing Ash off like his proudest trophy. Ash’s face reddened but he managed a smile and a slight wave.

 

“Yeah he’s going as my victim.” Jason put the mask over his face and posed, then laughed.

 

Ash just awkwardly stood there as Jason made an excuse for them to get a drink. They headed over to the snack table and Jason got them some punch.

 

“You okay Ash?”

 

“Just nervous is all.”

 

He lifted the mask up over his head, “It’ll be okay.” He took a drink and made a face, “...I was not expecting alcohol.”

 

“Well it is a college party…”

 

Ash chugged his own and extended a hand towards Jason’s drink,

 

“Here I’ll finish it for you.”

 

“I didn’t know you drank..”

 

“I don’t, but tonight is all about fun right? Plus it should help my anxiety..”

 

He drank some more, and Jason was already worrying.

 

“Maybe getting punch was a bad idea.”

 

“Don’t stress, I can handle it.”

 

“Alright..”

 

Ash seemed to get more outgoing with each drink, and even invited Jason to dance.

 

“Come onnnn, just one dance.. We can go slow if you’d like..” Ash urged.

 

Jason gave a worried half-smile and let Ash guide him to the middle of the room to dance. While dancing quite seductively, Ash looked him in the eyes, smirking at him. Soon enough he was grinding against Jason. On Jason’s part, he was intrigued but concerned.

 

“Ash, you should take it down a notch.”

 

“What? You scared people will look? I thought ‘everyone already knew’..”

 

“They do.. But this is a bit.. Well.. Uhm..”

 

Ash twirled around and then grabbed a hold of Jason’s hand, guiding it to his hips.

 

“Ashley…”

 

Ash bit his lip as he slid Jason’s hand lower and lower. Then while staring at Jason’s lips, he leaned in for a kiss.

 

Jason stopped him by backing up, “Ash, you’re clearly drunk. We should get you some water and chill out for a bit..”

 

As much as Jason wanted to take it further with him, he knew Ash was under the influence and shouldn’t do something without a clear head, even if it was something as simple as kissing. Not until they waited a bit, he thought. Ash however, didn’t care about Jason’s concern. Instead he kept dancing and tried getting Jason to keep it going with him. He wanted to let loose for once, and now the man who said he should relax and have fun was wanting him to take it easy.

 

“Come on you’re being hypocritical. You said that we should have fun.”

 

“We can have fun other ways. We could even go trick or treating if you want.. Well, maybe after you’ve calmed down.. Or carve pumpkins. Rent another movie and eat popcorn and candy.”

 

“Just enjoy the moment.” He graced Jason’s arm slowly.

 

“Okay, okay. I did say that we should have fun, so just a few more minutes of dancing.”

 

Ash grinned and grabbed his hands, bringing him close to dance again.

 

A few minutes into it, Ash was getting drowsy and leaning on Jason to keep himself up. Jason held him and spoke,

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“I think I drank a little too much..”

 

“Clearly. Should I take you home?”

 

“But I wanna dance moreee..” Ash whined.

 

“You look like you’re about to throw up on me.”

 

“I sure feel like it…”

 

“Home it is. Come on.” Jason took Ash and assisted him out of the house and back to the campus grounds, then up to Ash’s room. Jason got him a cup of water and Ash grumbled before drinking it down.

 

“Glad to be back?”

 

Ash only mumbled then collapsed on the bed.

 

“Should I go?”

 

Ash gave another mumble, “No…”

 

Jason sat on the side of Ash’s bed with a sigh, “What do you want me to do?”

 

Suddenly Ash’s mood changed, giving off a sad tone in his voice, “Stay with me. For the night.”

 

Jason couldn’t turn him down, so he lied down next to him. Ash’s bed wasn’t that large so they were touching sides.

 

“I’m sorry I’ve been such a mess tonight..”

 

“It’s okay.”

 

“I should have stayed sober with you.”

 

“Ash, it’s alright. Trust me. I’ve dealt with worse.”

 

Ash hummed, then turned his body to face Jason. Jason looked over at Ash as he cuddled up to him, wrapping his legs around Jason’s body.

 

“I love you.” Ash said, heartfelt. This was where his drunk self became a bit more emotional, where his mind started to overthink again.

 

“I love you too.” Jason replied, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

 

“Mhm.. Tired.”

 

Ash’s lie was short lived, as he started to tear up. Jason immediately brought his arm up to caress Ash’s face,

 

“Ash?”

 

“I’m so glad we met.” He cried, “You’re so hot.”

 

Jason wasn’t sure how to react. He wanted to chuckle but to Ash he was genuinely still crying from his emotional drunk breakdown.

 

“You’re hot too.”

 

“I wanna marry you tomorrow.”

 

Now this time Jason had to giggle, “That’s a bit too soon, dontcha think?”

 

“No. I’m serious. Marry me.”

 

“You are so drunk.”

 

“You’re drunk.”

 

Jason shook his head to himself and laughed lightly. Ash brought a hand up and graced Jason’s chest with his finger and gave out a sigh.

 

Ash was still teary-eyed, but closed them so the last of his tears dripped down his face.

 

“Hey,” Jason said, “You should sleep.”

 

“I feel like death.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“Will you be here when I wake up?”

 

“Of course..”

 

“Then we’ll marry when I wake up. I hope you get me a wedding gift.”

 

“I’m getting you Advil for your hangover.”

 

“Rude…”

 

Jason closed his eyes as well. They silently lied there, Ash still clinging to Jason. Ash started mumbling about nothing, not even caring if Jason was listening or not. Then audibly, he whispered another “I love you” out loud before falling asleep. Jason sighed out of a relief, since he knew Ash clearly needed the rest after the party. He held Ash’s hand that was resting upon his chest.

 

“I can’t wait to actually marry you.” Jason said aloud.


End file.
